


Visionary pains

by ElementEmpiress



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling into darkness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementEmpiress/pseuds/ElementEmpiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped inside my own mind, this is how it feels to fall into your other self. A soul with a desire to only cause destruction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visionary pains

Again. It's happened every night this week. On the floor shaking, crying, screaming in agony. Quite literally no one can hear me scream. The voice inside my head taunts, sometimes causing me to lash out. But in an empty, dark cell, all I can harm is myself.   
Footsteps every night, as she slowly glides up the stone stairs. Then a single sharp knock on the door before it swings open, thudding back against the stone wall. She steps from the shadows, as if from another dimension. Golden eyes glinted in the moonlight that shone through the single small window next to the door on the opposite side of the room to the dark side I'm chained to. The heavy metal around my wrists and neck is starting to rust due to my tears that fall each night. She slowly walks towards me as I cower on my knees, edging back away from her. I don't wish to admit my fear, although I know that's what I feel. I hate the premise of fear...  
I back into the freezing wall, trembling at her mere presence towering above me. She signalled at me to come forward...I look to the floor frozen through fear. Her ice cold hands sharply dig into my shoulders as she threw me onto the cobble stones before her feet. I flinched at her sudden movement and I could feel her staring down on me, smirking unbearably.   
A strong, familiar surge of energy slices through my body as she forces her hand over by heart; entering into my body and becoming my soul. Cast aside like a coin thrown into a deep dark well of despair. The pain she's able to inflict is unbelievable.   
My eyes reopen as I regain the control of my body actions. Just as she leaves, I catch her smirk over her shoulder back towards me. I'm left weakened on the hard floor, breathing deeply and in tremendous pain. It twists down through my soul, penetrating the deepest visions I've witnessed and reminding me of the past pain in each.


End file.
